


Pretty House-keeper

by allthingskpop



Category: omegaverse - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst?, Dark Past, JK alpha, Jimin omega, M/M, Mention of Death, Obvious Crushes, Omegaverse, RM alpha - Freeform, RM and reader, Soz, Strong Language, Y/N omega, awkward moments, cleaner, min YG alpha, not good at tags, rare, rest r betas, sexy stuff at some point, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingskpop/pseuds/allthingskpop
Summary: BTS are rising higher than expected and are nearly at the top. they work very hard to keep their position, i bit too hard maybe. their manager assigns someone to take care of them when they don't have the time to. They get a lovely young boy called Jung Y/N . And HOLY CRAP he's an omega. Male omegas are quite rare and are normally more feminine than other guys. Y/N is exceedingly beautiful, what will happen when he works for a whole house of young male alphas and betas ( with the exception of Jimin, who's an omega like him)??





	1. Idea

Chapter 1 

" NAMJOON HYUNG, COME SEE THIS!!! WE' RE ON THE NEWS!!!!" was what namjoon woke up to this morning. well, lets be clear, he didnt sleep at all. he was up all night in his studio working on new concept ideas. The tall alpha trudged out of his studio with bags under his droopy eyes and dragged his feet towards taehyung's exited screeches.

he was surprised to see everyone squiged on to their couch at once, even yoongi was awake, but he looked about as dead as namjoon felt. he perched on the arm of the seat next to a buzzing omega, jimin. "hey hyu- eugh, what happened to you?" jimin enquired jokingly, clearly referring to his hyung's current appearance.

"SHUT UP AND WATCH!!" tae shouted, right in yoongi's ear. "the fuck tae, your the only noise i hear around here, and try not to screech like a teenage girl in my ear, will ya?"

the grumpy alpha snapped at the beta who reeled back a bit at his sharp and dominating tone. " sorry hyung" he tae said in a much quieter tone. "can we watch now or are yall gonna keep this up through the whole thing?" jin nagged like the mom he is. everyone shut up and watched.

"- the kpop group BTS are rising faster than a rocket going into orbit!" a picture of then appeared on screen of them all standing together smiling. "they have a world wide fandom known as ARMY, and they seem to be going crazy over them lately, as they have risen to number three on the charts in less than 12 hours, a world record time!" namjoons tired eyes were now as round a tennis balls as he heard the news. he was both ectsatic, and dreading the work that would surely come with the new achievement. 

" i should go make breakast, well brunch." jin chuckled as he left the group of boys and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast, only to discover there was no food. "Guys, umm, theres no food." jin yelled from the kitchen. 

 _well that's just great!! we can barely take care of ourselves because we have been so busy lately! we should tell manager nim about this. maybe he could get us someone to shop and clean for us, and maybe cook too! yes, thats an amazing idea namjoon, we'll ask him to get us a caretaker!!_ namjoon thought to himself. 

he stood up and all attention was on his in moments "jin, if you wouldn't mind getting up and going to get groceries that would be great, junkook, you go with him. the rest of you, i expect you all up and ready by the time they get back. now i have to go talk to manager nim." he declared then left the room to put his brilliant plan into action.

 

 


	2. Meeting

Chapter 2 

namjoon just got off the phone with their manager and is now heading to breakfast with the boys. he had showered and changed his clothes, of course because he had been in them all night and they stank of sweat and the alpha's pheromones. he sat down next to yoongi, who had a baby koala in the shape of jimin latched onto him. 

"get off jimin." yoongi stated in annoyance even though, in reality, he loved jimin's hugs. they made him just a tiny bit softer for the beautiful omega every time. which means he will have turned into goop by next year. "ok hyung." jimin said as he peeled himself reluctantly off of the alpha and slumped down in his seat. as an omega, he was a little bit more clingy than the others, even taehyung, who was currently stuffing his face with pancakes and fruit. 

"ok guys, i have an announcement." namjoon said, anticipating their reactions. "i spoke to manager nim earlier about maybe getting a caretaker as we are getting increasingly busy lately and are struggling to take care of our selves, for instance, the fact we had no food earlier and we aren't really getting enough sleep." he said while glancing at the bags under his friends eyes. "dose that mean i don't have to cook for 6 hungry mouths so much, if so then i'm in, when does it happen?" jin said in a somewhat relieved tone. "manager wants us in a meeting at 12 to talk about it, so we better hurry and finish because its already 11:15." the leader answered and ate some strawberries off his plate. 

~TIME SKIP TO MEETING ( because the author can defy the laws of time and space, mmk) 

they walked into the room and saw their manager. the boys smiled and bowed to him and he smiled back.

" hello boys, well done for your achievement, that is quite huge. now, lets get to the main point on why you are here, you want a care taker?" Namjoon nodded "yes sir, we do, recently we have been working too hard to take good care of ourselves." "and we cant keep gong out to get the bare necessities now we are more popular, like earlier jin and i were recognised by the corner shop and soon a group of maybe 20 girls were around us." junkook cut in unexpectedly.

"well, you make a strong point." the manager stated, he seemed to be thinking about his decision." and you all agree on this?" they all nodded their heads and hosek looked like his head would fall off if he wasn't careful. "if it makes our life easier then of course we do." yoongi dead panned lazily.

their manager rolled his eyes."right then, i will find you a care taker in three days, sound good?" their manager said and the boy's faces lit up with smiles. "THANK YOU MANAGER NIM HYUNG!!" hosek squealed with his heart shaped smile on his face. their manager chuckled and dismissed them. 

they left the room buzzing with excitement and chatting softly with each other. "who do you think they'll be tae, and do you think they'll be nice?" jungkook said to his best friend. "i don't know kookie, i guess we'll just have to wait and see." tae responded sweetly to the young alpha. they then arrived at the practice room and started practice with smiling faces.  _this might be the best idea i have ever had! but, who will manager nim choose?_ namjoon thought to himself as they danced.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, 2 in one day, i'm really productive right now, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!!?? ehem, any wayys.. hope you enjoyed byyyeeeeeeee!


	3. Profile

Chapter 3 

2 days have passed since the meeting with manager nim and namjoon had just gotten a phone call to go down to meet with manager nim on his own to discuss who he had chosen to be BTS's caretaker. so he left the dorm and went to see their manager. the  alpha knocked on the clouded glass door and came inside the room. "Ah, namjoon, lets just get straight to the point." the older beta said to the younger alpha. "i have found a caretaker for you all as you know. his name is Y/N, This is his profile and cv, feel free to look through it." manager nim handed him the folder with her information in it.

- _Jung Y/N,male, born in 1995 march 25th in daegu southeast Korea, omega-wait OMEGA, WORKING FOR A HOUSE OF YOU ALPHAS AND BETAS?? well, not jimin, who is an omega himself, but is that really a good idea?_   _oh well i'll just continue reading- holy shit, he's fucking beautiful!_

As his eyes trailed down the page, they landed on a picture of Y/N. pale milk-like skin with a cute pink dusting on his nose and cheeks, long doll- like lashes with a pair of striking, almond shaped green eyes behind them.

Soft looking brows framed his face in the most perfect way, an attractively straight nose ran down his face to his- Namjoon's breath hitched in his lungs as he look down at his lips, fuck his lips. They were round and full with a natural pink tint to them which, no matter how much he could kiss them, would never go away-wait WHAT?

He pushed the slightly dirty thoughts away and focused on how cute his smile was. the corners of his mouth were pushed up into the sweetest smile and, were those dimples he could see? yep, they were. His cheeks were ever-so-slightly pushed up into his eyes and, freckles, on his cheeks and nose, god he was so sinfully beautiful, but he could practically see the halo over his head.

His hair fell down to his eyes and was cut in a similar way to jungkook's but it looked cuter on him. His hair was a rich dark ginger colour which seemed to glitter it the light that was directed at him in the picture, christ, he couldn't tell if this boy was real. despite his cute and soft cheeks, he had a somewhat strong jaw. His jaw, in a way, complimented his nose as that was straight too. Namjoon found that VERY attractive.

He forced his eyes away from the picture and read the rest of his profile.- _lives with farther, mum passed away at a young age, only child, trained in martial arts and boxing- crap, now i'm a bit scared, knowing that he could probably beat my ass really hard, that would be kinda a turn on though- EWW NO, WHAT THE FUCK NAMJOON, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, ok pure thoughts, flowers, butterflies, pretty guys that go bye the name of Jung Y/N- god damb it, i haven't even met the boy yet.-_

"so, namjoon, what do you think of him?" his manager said. "hmm, pardon? oh yeah, umm, he's good." was all namjoon could respond with. his manager chuckled at him. "right, ok then, he will be moving in tomorrow." namjoon's head snapped up at that. "Moving in?" he questioned. " yes, not into your dorm, or obvious reasons, but to one next door, he will be coming in from 6 am till 11 pm. he will do the things you have no time to do when your busy. ok?" namjoon only nodded, that was all he could do. the beta then dismissed him and he walked out of the room, his profile still in his hand so he could show the other boys. all he could think about as he walked down the hall to the dorm was how such a beautiful omega was gonna be with them for most of the day, every day, and then  _live right next to them._ He thought having a caretaker would make things easier, but he would just make thins much  _much_ harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daym, 3 chapters so soon, yall are privileged. not many people get to witness me making an effort so yall have been blessed. (AHHHH JACKSON WANG PAPILLON YAASSSSS) hope u all enjoyed. k bye


	4. Jung Y/N

Chapter 4 

Namjoon walked in the dorm and let out a huge sigh. he knew he had a huge crush on y/n already, but had never even met him. What if he was mean, or rude? he should really stop judging people by appearance, but when someone looks that beautiful and perfect, he just couldn't help it. somehow, he knew he would capture him even more in person. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. 

~TIME SKIP TO WHEN THEY MEET Y/N~ 

Jin had made them breakfast that morning, like always. But that would change soon. Because today was the day they were going to meet Jung Y/N. The beautiful omega that he'd had on his mind ever since he saw his photo. 

They were currently walking down the corridor to their manager's office. But namjoon could barely focus on the simple task of putting one foot in front of the other. 

It was torture knowing that very soon he would meet the most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes on and he couldn't be with him. well, he could, but he wouldn't want to be with him.  _i'm not attractive enough for him._ Was the petty thing he came up with. He was making judgements again, he needed to get out of  that habit, but he couldn't. 

_What if i say something stupid? Do i look bad? Can you smell my breath? Urgh, my hands are really sweaty! Am i creepy? What if i say something perverted and he leaves the same day he came?_

However, all  of those thoughts were thrown out the window, put on a rocket ship and blasted to the furthest corner of the universe when they got to the door. Namjoon heard a soft voice and the most enchanting laugh. 

When he was done ogling the sound, he knocked on the door a walked in, trailed closely by the 6 other boys. 

The figure in front of them turned his elegant body towards them, loose shirt ruffling as he did so. he bowed at a 90 degree angle and showed them his full respect. 

The enchanting smile on his face was enough to make namjoon melt like a pound of butter in a heatwave, but it was the way he greeted them that had him questioning his every life choice. 

"Good afternoon, I'M Jung Y/N. Pleasure to meet you all!" 

 _Jung Y/N_  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter was a bit short. i have been busy lately. (i also wrote this out 4 times but my computer keeps saying, and i quote: "Ran into problems. Your laptop needs to restart. This may take a few moments :(. " 
> 
>  
> 
> IM NOT EVEN KIDDING, THERE WAS A SAD FACE!!!! 
> 
> thank you to the people who actually read and put kudos on this crap, it means alot.  
> Thats all i really have to say soo, thank you again!  
> I will release more soon!  
> Bye!!!!!!


	5. Introductions

Namjoon was at a loss for breath. 

_Christ, i can't tell if this is a blessing or a curse!_

Y/N couldn't be real! He was beautiful. His slim body and small waist accentuated by his white, wide collared shirt that showed off his sharp collarbones and elongated neck. The shirt sleeves stopped just before his elbows, putting his slim yet toned forearm on display for Namjoon and the others in the room to see.

His shirt was tucked into his black skinny jeans, letting people see his slim waist. His hands were slim with long fingers. Namjoon caught glimpse of a dark patch on his left wrist that spread down to his pinky and up to his elbow, a tattoo. Namjoon couldn't quite make out what it was, but the out line looked like a sort of animal drawn in black ink with splashes of blue. 

The same fiery-red hair was styled slightly away from his face, exposing some of his forehead. A few of the vibrant strands were hanging down in front of his eyes, so he brushed them out of the way with his delicate fingers. Namjoon gulped at the simple action. 

_How is this boy making me go so crazy!_

Y/N voice was perfect. He had a slightly higher voice, but it wasn't obnoxious, and he had a bit of the Daegu accent, as expected of someone from Daegu. He had an aura of kindness and purity around him and his scent complimented that very well.

He smelled like delicate roses and sweet fruit, but had a slightly musty undertone like old books. Namjoon wanted to bury his nose in the boys scent-glands and hold him close to his chest. He was slightly taller than most omegas and had more authority in a sense, but he was definitely an omega. 

Namjoon continued to rake his eyes up and down the boy's body when the others were introducing themselves. Namjoon realised that he hand't introduced himself yet and went over to do so. "Hi, I'm Namjoon or RM. I'm the leader of this group." Namjoon said to him and shook his hand.

"H-Hello, I'm Y/N." When they shook hands, a sort of  spark ran through both their bodies, and they didn't want to let go.

Namjoon could clearly see what the tattoo was now. It was a gorgeous Celtic drawing of a wolf that looked like it had been made out of water. The swirls spread up his pinky and seemed to wrap around his arm in thin blue lines. The wolf was under his forearm and it was staring straight down his arm towards his hand.  

When they did let go of hands, a slight tingly feeling was left, as if they could still feel each others hand. Like when you wear a hat for a long time and then take it off but it feels like you still have a hat on for a while.

Jin was throwing suspicious looks between the two, but he soon turned his suspicion to fondness. Jin was the mother of the group, what sort of mum would he be if he couldn't tell how the boys were felling? Jin saw the captivated look on the younger alpha's face as he looked at the omega boy. Jin saw the pink tint on Y/N's ears and cheeks. Jin rolled his eyes knowingly at the pair and smiled down at them. 

_Namjoon never gets crushes. This is so cute, my god. Y/N looks pretty dam blushy over Namjoon too. Aww._

Jin thought to himself, loving that he got to fond over another ship he had created for himself secretly. None of the boys knew about how much of a fan boy he was. Of course they knew he was one, just... not to the extent Jin was. 

Y/N looked away from Namjoon, cheeks pink. The alpha nearly made him whimper with the look he was staring into his back. He pushed away the tingling feeling that spreading up his back making the hairs on his neck rise, and focused on the others in the room. Jimin caught his attention very quickly by jumping in front of him.

"Hello! I'm Jimin!" The bubbly omega proclaimed, letting out a cute giggle. "Your Y/N aren't you? If not then, why would we be here!" Y/N was slightly taken aback by his cheery introduction, but smiled none the less.

"Yes, I'm Y/N." Y/N replied with a smile on his face. "Ahh, its gonna be nice having another omega around. It gets a little lonely knowing that the people you hang around and live with don't go through all the thing omegas do." Jimin admitted, his mood dropping slightly.

"Yeah, i get what you mean. I was the only omega in my old all boys high school so it got pretty lonely. There weren't any omega teachers either, so when i presented as an omega.... it didn't go so well." Y/N said, looking away slightly and sweeping his hand over his tattoo for a moment.

"But its okay, I learned self defence with the police force for a reason, and i got into a boxing and martial arts group through that too, so good things came out of this too!" He said looking back at Jimin who was struggling to keep his jaw off the ground. 

"Waahh! Y/N hyung is so cool!" Jimin exclaimed in awe. Y/N giggled slightly and looked away. This time when he looked away his shirt moved a little bit showing his shoulder.

Namjoon almost choked on air.

He "Subtly" looked at his shoulder and gulped at the sight of his smooth skin. Namjoon furrowed his brows when he saw something else. A part of the skin was raised slightly above the rest and was a light pinky-purple colour. 

 _Scars_ _._

Namjoon unconsciously clenched his jaw in anger that something or someone could hurt him bad enough to leave scars.

And maybe, they weren't just physical.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I'm back and I made this book a whole lot gayer.  
> Like.  
> Allot.  
> I just find writing gay things is easier. (Because i'm a lesbian)  
> If your homophobic, you shouldn't read this.(for obvious reasons)  
> I'm also gonna add more angst and less really fluffy stuff, just subtly fluffy stuff. Its not gonna really be romantic, its gonna be about not telling how you fell about another person.(even though everyone already knows(appart from the person you like(because their in the same situation(and are just as dumb as you.))))  
> I'm going to release longer chapters a more spread out times because of school and stuuuff.
> 
> kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk bi (Well, im lesbian, not bi, but oh well)


	6. Chapter 6

Namjoon's mind was racing. He was currently in his studio working, well trying to work. He just couldn't clear his mind of the images of Jung Y/N. He truly was a perfect being. But there was something else running through his mind too. The scars. Just the thought of the raised marks breaking Y/N's porcelain skin made him grit his teeth. 

Namjoon was fed up of working for now, so he set down his headphones, trying not to get tangled in the wires, and went to get a coffee. He was just on the way to the kitchen when the most amazing smell hit him right in the face. He followed it, almost in a trance, and ended up where he had intended to go in the first place. 

The kitchen. 

He snapped out of his dazed state and stared at the cause of such a delicious sent. Cooking. Jung Y/N's cooking, to be exact. Y/N's face was pink from the steam coming off the pot of vegetable broth and his ginger hair was pulled back with a head band, revealing the rest of his perfect face. He was wearing a navy blue apron with his name embroidered in white in the top left corner of the garment. 

Y/N hadn't noticed Namjoon's presence yet, and was still working away over the kitchen worktop.

He reached for an onion and peeled it effortlessly. Y/N then picked up the knife and sank the blade smoothly into the vegetable. After he had chopped the onion in to perfectly sized chunks, he slid them off the chopping board and into the broth to join the other veg. 

While he was standing over the hotplate, he checked on another pot. When he lifted the lid a ploom of steam erupted upwards and condensation dripped off the lid. He stirred the contents of the pot, that Namjoon believed to be noodles and muttered something under his breath. He then place the lid back on and proceeded to clean the kitchen. 

Namjoon was so caught in watching his swift movements he didn't realise Jungkook creeping up behind him. Jungkook got really close to Namjoon's ear. "Hi hyung!" Jungkook whisper-yelled in Namjoon's ear making him jump. Jungkook cackled evilly at the reaction he got from the older Alpha while Namjoon gathered himself back up again from the fright.

"Wacha' doing?" Jungkook asked with a confused expression, his doe eyes looking at Namjoon in confusion.

"I-I, ahh..ehem........ Uhh, I was going to get c-coffee! Y-Yup, coffee, is what i was here for." Namjoon said, and it was true! He just got... sidetracked. "Huh, OK. I was here because i smelled food. Y/N hyung must be really good at cooking if it smells _this good!!!!_ " Jungkook said back. 

"You think my cooking smells good? Thanks Jungkook-ah!" Y/N suddenly said, catching both alphas completely off guard. "Hyung! You scared us!" Y/N laughed softly and smiled at them. "Well, I'm glad you are looking forward to eating, because the food is ready now. Jungkook, would you gather everyone for me please." Y/N asked politely as always and Jungkook nodded and set off on his new mission. 

Y/N then turned back into the kitchen to drain the noodles and put portions into bowls. Soon all the boys were marching into the room, ready to taste the thing that smelled so mouth-wateringly good. Y/N swept the crowd of boys with his eyes to make sure all seven of them were present.

There were 6 in total.

One was missing.

A certain grumpy alpha wasn't currently there. "Where's Yoongi?" Y/N enquired, looking up at the taller boys slightly. "Probably in his studio, I can go get him if you like?" Taehyung said in his smooth voice. "No, no. You sit down and eat. I'll go and get Yoongi." Y/N said back to Tae.

The boys shared a few glances. "Just to warn you, Yoongi get grumpy when he is disturbed. Wether it  be from work, sleep or eating, it doesn't matter. If he snaps at you, don't take it to  heart. OK?" Jin then said, while the others nodded in agreement.

They had obviously had a few experiences with the mans temper. "Its OK. I've had experience with 'Grumpy Alphas'. My family are all from Daegu and most of the guys are just like Yoongi." Y/N laughed at the memories and walked towards Yoongi's studio. 

Y/N stood outside the door and knocked loud enough for someone to hear if they had headphones on. No response. Y/N opened the door slightly and poked his head through. "Yoongi hyung?" He called out into the room.

He looked around and saw Yoongi asleep in his chair. Y/N chuckled softly at at the sight of the shorter man leaned all the way back in his seat and soft snores emitting from him. 

Y/N walked up to him and proceeded to wake him up gently. "Yoongi, hyung. You need to wake up now. I made food." Y/N spoke lowly while nudging him just enough to make him flop slightly in his seat. Small groans of protest could be heard from Yoongi as he turned away. "Yoongi. Wake up now." Y/N spoke slightly sharper in tone and a little bit louder, earning him one eye open from Yoongi. 

"Oh.... Y/N... Food did you say? hhmmmm... Ok..." He said while opening both eyes and sitting up. They both walked out of the room and made their way to the other boys. They stared wide eyed at him as Yoongi plopped himself on a seat beside Jin. 

"H-How did you do that? That only took about 3 minutes! What the hell?!" Hobi exclaimed in wonder. 

Y/N looked at them and smiled. He then did Jazz hands and said.. 

"Magic!" 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!! its my first fic, but i have been wanting to write one or ever soooo, I EFFIN DID IT YOLO!! sorry for language and grammar and all that shiz. welll i haz notin els to say, so, SEEYA BICHES (i highly doubt you are biches but it sounded funny, and that is legit, how i leave a classroom)


End file.
